Talk:Power to the People
Crossbow I didn't add anything about the crossbow because I just never use it. Phfor 03:11, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :Response by Chasmyr: Thats a shame, theres a reason its the last weapon you get. It's insanely powerful (a head shot with incendiary ammo WILL kill any splicer instantly even on hard), has incredible zoom, and if you get the Breakage reduction all bolts that hit people are re-usable, just go pick em up! Agreeably it is too slow for close combat, but nothing makes hard mode easier than sitting back, firing off a few insta-kills and then picking up your ammo! —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:00, 2007 August 31. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Chemical Thrower It now says "useful on bouncers from above where they can't actually hit you" under the second upgrade. Where in the game does this strategy ever require the range upgrade? Phfor 16:26, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Bullets wtf why dose everyone keep editing the bulletins out or whatever thay are called its hard to read that jumbled shit without them —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 03:09, 2009 November 16. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! Upgrade Stats Does anyone know where the upgrade stats were found (e.g. Grenade Launcher damage increase is 25%. How do we know it's 25%?)? EDlTʘR •taIk• 20:47, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :EDITOR, it says (according to when I last played) so in the upgrade description in Bioshock - 16807 Compunctious Transgression Locations Found locations for Bioshock 2 here: http://www.cheatcc.com/xbox360/bioshock2cheatscodes.html I'd type it up, but they could use further elaboration. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 10:48, 2010 February 12. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! :We need to do something about Bioshock 2 locations... so let's take a look at this ok? :We have 6 upgreadable weapons (Drill, Rivet, Minigun, Shotgun, Speargun and Grenade launcher) for a total of 3 upgrades each, to it's 1 power to the people station while the article only lists 14... Also, I was missing 4 upgrades (I didn't follow any guide I just explored every area so I'm not sure if I got them all.) :Here's the question: Are there actually 14 stations and it's impossible to upgrade all weapons completely, or we are missing some of them? I hope second option because I hate not being able to upgrade all weapons like in the first game. :Knefas 15:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::In the Help section of the Menu, under Power to the People, it says "there are fewer stations than possible Upgrades, so choose wisely!" So i don't think we're missing some of them. TastyPasta16 20:31, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Come on y'all! Why put all of these images up in the first place? One Power to the People machine looks exactly the same as all the others, there's NO need to have a picture of them all. It's not even like this is documenting the locations of each one like Bioexpander did with the audio diaries as sometimes the machine isn't even clearly in the image. All of these images have the HUD element up, and if one were to carefully look around the Wiki, they'd probably find a similar image of the machine already posted. AD_gNr057-lNr02_Augustus_Sinclair_-_Farther_to_Fall_f0120.jpg AD gNr078-lNr03 Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over f0164.jpg Amusements_Journey-Surface03.jpg AD gNr106-lNr16 Gilbert Alexander - Big Sister f0225.jpg All this has done is clutter the article and created more work for someone to delete a number of these unnecessay pictures. Unownshipper (talk) 20:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) What would you recommend? --ZanyDragon (talk) 20:45, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Having sufficiently vented…I recommend group collaboration. :To avoid this sort of stuff in the future we should make a proposal on these Talk Pages first; ex. "Hey guys, I was going to gather all the images of the Power to the People machines." Then, others could help. They could put in their opinion on whether this is needed or not, gather the images that are already on this Wiki (like the ones above) to prevent redundancies from being added, set down some style guidelines for how the image should look (like Bioexpander did with the Audio Diary images so they all look cohesive), or even get the images without the HUD element for you. :What I'd really recommend is making fewer pics. We can post pics that combine similar images together, that way the main article will look less cluttered. For example, the image of the Big Daddy suit parts ( >). Instead of multiple images, we could have all the machines from Pauper's Drop, or some other level combined together in one pic. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:11, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Speaking of HUD images, I reckon we ought to put those up as well. You know what I mean? ZanyDragon (talk) 00:21, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::No, I don't understand, please clarify. You want to post the images with the HUD elements? Why? :::Unownshipper (talk) 20:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Crossbow - description swapped? The descriptions don't seem to match the actual upgrades - the high tensile bow is the thing in front, isn't it? Yet that only appears when you have the other upgrade.--Cyberman TM (talk) 05:42, December 10, 2016 (UTC)